BLOODNOR'S VENGEANCE
by ULYFERAL
Summary: With an army at his back and a new spell to open the portal between worlds, King Bloodnor charges into Megakat City to retrieve his consort and to kill the male who dared to take the tom from him. Sequel to 'Beyond the Shadow of the Moon'.
1. Chapter 1

**BLOODNOR'S VENGEANCE**

Chapter 1: Reopening the Portal

_Author's Note: Well I wasn't going to do this but a good friend of mine really wanted me to do a sequel to my phenomenally popular 'Beyond the Shadow of the Moon'. Well here it is! Hope I don't regret this. _

King Bloodnor spent more than ten years searching for a way to open the portal to the world of his consort. He was obsessed to the point that even his less than observant and brutal neighbor, King Warkil, began to question his sanity. The lion went beyond his kingdom to search old spell books, question wizards, witches, and other magical creatures in his quest to find a way to rekindle the spell.

Finally, in some ancient ruins inhabited by a group of old mages, he found what he wanted. Triumphant, a light of near madness glittering in his eyes, he made sure he understood the spell thoroughly and could perform it himself. He no longer trusted anyone else to do it.

Now that he had the spell, he carefully planned how he was going to obtain his consort. This spell would not allow him to retrieve Feral. He would have to go through the portal and grab his consort himself.

He placed a protective spell on his kingdom to keep it safe while he was gone. Because of the extreme time difference, he needed to find his consort and return through the portal in one day. To insure success, he gathered an army, one hundred of his strongest and smartest warriors, to go with him.

To make his plan work, he conjured the portal. Due to certain conditions that had to be met, he couldn't enter the portal yet but he could use it as a window into that other dimension. So he began to study the world he intended to invade. His generals were a bit leery when they observed all the strange machines including ones that flew but the King felt confident that their magic would be stronger than anything this world had to offer in defense.

After insuring his plans were complete and giving orders that they would enter the portal in three days, the night of the full moon on Aristal, he retreated for some much needed rest and tension relief.

He stalked out of his throne room and up the stairs to the harem. He was tense and excited. So much time had passed but he had not gotten over his intense desire for Feral. No other had made him feel the way the warrior Kat had.

Bursting through the beads of the entryway for the harem common room, his cloak swirling like a flag behind him, he searched the startled and wary creatures. Finally, his eyes lighted on his favorite pair and he signaled them to attend him.

Glory, the rabbit, and Sheen, the wolf, quickly got up and hurried after the King who was headed for the bath. They were nervous. The King was always chancy to deal with ever since the one known as Feral had failed to return.

Sometimes he would take his fury and frustration out on the ones who had been nasty to the Kat. Other times, he would wear out the willing of his harem until they couldn't move. His brutal treatment of the traitors had left them beaten and cowed with no spirit but obedience behind. The rest did their very best to please the King if only to keep themselves from being the next to be abused during his frequent tirades. The only break they ever got was when the King was off searching for the spell to open the portal.

Out of all the members of the harem, Glory and Sheen had manage to retain the King's favor and were treated well most of the time. Only once or twice did he become rather brutal with them, his frustration and need not completely assuaged by their skillful paws and mouths.

Tonight he was in a good mood. In a few days, he would finally have his consort in his grasp. He flicked his clothes away and stepped into the pool. Glory and Sheen quickly disposed of their clothes and went to his side. Using a calming herb-laced body soap, they began to wash his fur and wings.

Bloodnor sighed and relaxed. His eyes were closed and his mind recalled the feel of his consort's body against his own and how it felt to be buried within that body.

Sheen could see the King was lost in his memories again so he gently massaged the lion's shoulders and back as the King leaned over a comfortable ledge with his upper body. Glory rubbed down the powerful arms and ducked under the water to massage the massive legs.

When they had his fur and wings cleaned, they applied more soap to their paws and began to caress him more intimately. Glory soaped the broad chest, tweaking the nipples as she did so. Sheen stroked the King's thighs then grasped his huge ballsack and squeezed and rolled it in his palm gently. His other paw reached between the legs and stroked the already swelling cock.

Taking a deep breath, Sheen went under the water and began sucking on the King's pole. Glory did her part by sucking on each nipple. Bloodnor growled his pleasure keeping his eyes closed. They knew he didn't see them, only the consort ever crossed his mind during sex. In very little time, Sheen had Bloodnor's cock hard and ready.

He quickly moved away and switched places with Glory who went under the ledge that was just above the water, gripped the edge on either side and held herself while she allowed herself to be impaled by the King. Sheen went behind his King and caressed and pressed a finger into the furless pucker to stroke the prostrate gland.

Bloodnor groaned and began to move his hips urgently, thrusting hard and rapidly into Glory's hot channel. Sheen's stroking was intensifying the sensations he was experiencing. In his mind he was pounding into his consort. After many long minutes, he finally exploded. He sighed and relaxed. Glory and Sheen moved to the King's side to wait for his next request. Despite their best efforts it only eased his need a little but days from now it would be his consort he would be holding and fucking once more. Giving his pair of favorites a pat of appreciation on their heads, he climbed out of the pool. They hurriedly climbed out as well and began drying the lion off. He yawned and shook himself, moving away from them and making his way to his quarters for a soothing drink, late night snack, and some last minute business with Gutaire.

_Three days later..._

Night had fallen some hours ago and Galanon's twin moons were just rising when Bloodnor prepared to cast the spell. He had dropped it within the castle when it was no longer needed there. Now with his army, mounted on repnorses and arrayed behind him, he spoke the words again and reopened the portal on the plain outside the gates of his castle.

It took only moments to speak the words of the spell but minutes for it to settle and open. Through the gradually clearing view, Bloodnor saw the forested area his portal had been before and that world's moon casting its silvery light over everything.

With a tight grin of triumph, Bloodnor raised his sword to the sky, and roared, "To victory!" His troops roared back and galloped after their leader as he forced his mount to enter the portal.

It took them ten minutes to clear the portal and gather once more behind their King. Baring his fangs, the lion leader raised his head and used his magic to find his consort. That was when he discovered something they hadn't known. Their magic was much weaker here. Frowning in annoyance, he found he could not connect with his target.

Since his consort was a military leader here, all Bloodnor had to do was draw the Kat to him. He signaled his troops to hide themselves among the trees and stay silent then he drew his generals aside to speak with them.

"Our magic is weaker here!" He told them without preamble. There were quick looks of consternation but the King ignored them and continued, "Since I cannot detect my consort we will simply draw him here which is a better option than wandering this huge city looking for him. One sun's rise and fall is all we have to take him and return through the portal. We will cause a commotion he can't ignore and take him when he comes to investigate." Bloodnor said, laying out his plans for what to do.

His generals nodded gravely then split up to take their squadron of troops and make their way to other parts of the park to create the diversion the King desired.

In a high rise condo not far from Enforcer Headquarters, a handheld radio began to tone then a voice called out repeatedly, unfortunately, it was located in the living room. The dispatcher ceased his attempts and soon a phone was stridently demanding attention near a sleeping dark head.

Groaning in annoyance and exhaustion, the Chief Enforcer of Megakat City fumbled blindly for the phone.

"Feral! It better be damned important!" He growled groggily.

"Sir, Dispatch here! Sorry but there is a report of multiple disturbances in Megakat Park. When officers were sent to check it out they said a glowing ring of light was in the park and there were strangely garbed creatures riding weird looking reptiles of some kind and they were attacking Katizens just outside several exits from the park." He quickly relayed.

Feral went cold. Horror woke him up completely. "Send a jet squadron and have them stand by but not get close. Have all patrols pull back immediately. I'll be there as soon as I can." He barked then hung up. His heart was beating hard and he gripped the phone in a death grip.

"Oh God! He's come to take me back!" Feral breathed fearfully. For a moment he was paralyzed then he took a shuddering breath and threw the bedding off him violently and stalked to his dresser and searched for something. Moments later he found the communicator.

A groggy voice answered, "Crud! Feral, you know what time it is?"

"He's here to take me back!" Feral blurted out, fright making his voice tremble.

"Huh? Ulysses what are you talking about, you're voice is shaking! Who's here?" T-Bone demanded, suddenly alarmed.

"Bloodnor! He's here with an army in Megakat Park!" Feral hissed almost moaning in fear.

"What?" T-Bone exploded in disbelief.

"I just received a report of a glowing portal and an army of strange creatures attacking Katizens around the park. Who else could it be? He's here to take me back." Feral told his mate again, frightened and angry.

"Okay, okay...take it easy. Where are you?" T-Bone said trying to think how they were going to handle creatures that could wield magic.

"I'm at home but I've got to get going. I need to get someone here to watch Callista..." He started to say worriedly but his mate cut him off.

"Hold it! Don't go to the park. Like you said, he's here for you. Going there will be exactly what he wants you to do. It's a diversion. As for Callista...take her to Enforcer Headquarters. She's still not well...right?" He asked anxiously.

"No! I've been up most of the night with her." Feral said in concern.

"Then leave her in the medical wing. They'll keep an eye on her for us. I'll meet you there and don't use magic. It may attract him to you. Hurry Ulysses!" T-Bone said urgently closing the connection between them.

Feral stared at the communicator for a moment then laid it down and quickly got dressed. He shoved the communicator into his pocket and hurried to his daughter's room. He hated to move her. She had come down with something from the daycare and she'd been fretful for hours. He had only gotten her to sleep a couple of hours ago.

Sighing angrily, he packed her baby bag with necessary things and her favorite toy then tenderly lifted her from her crib and wrapped her in a warm blanket. She grumbled a little but didn't awaken. He quickly pulled the bag over his shoulder and left his apartment.

Reaching his hummer, he gently placed her into her car seat then got into the driver's seat and hurried through non-existent traffic for headquarters.

When he arrived, his Sergeant was waiting by the curb. He had obviously been waiting for him. He politely reached in and took the baby bag from his superior as Feral unstrapped his daughter. They made their way up the stairs and into the controlled chaos of his headquarters on alert. Heading for the elevator, he hit the button for the medical wing.

Frowning in concern, the Sergeant asked cautiously, "Is something wrong with the little one, sir?"

"It's nothing more than a cold, but she's been very fretful tonight and while I'm gone, I thought she should be watched here." Feral said distractedly.

When the doors opened he hurried toward the nursing desk.

"I need you to take care of Callista for me. She's not feeling well and I have to take care of a major emergency." Feral said hurriedly as he handed his daughter over to the nursing supervisor and told her what he'd given his daughter for her cold and when.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll take good care of her. Just make sure you come back safely." The nurse said gently.

"Thank you." He halted a moment longer then leaned down and nuzzled his daughter briefly before turning swiftly and heading for the elevator once more. He punched the button for the flight line. He told the Sergeant that his mate was arriving and they needed to plan how to deal with Bloodnor.

The Sergeant nodded gravely as he followed his Commander. They walked out across the flight prep area for the landing pad. As he began to look up at the night sky, the Turbokat flashed into view and made a perfect landing some feet from them.


	2. Chapter 2

**BLOODNOR'S VENGEANCE**

Chapter 2: Outwitting the King

As soon as he clicked off with Feral, Chance shoved his bedding away and stumbled to his partner's room.

"Jake! Wake up!" He bellowed, pounding on the door.

The door snapped opened and Jake stood there, tired but concerned. "What's up?!"

"Feral just got a call, Bloodnor's here to get him back!" Chance said grimly. "Come on, we gotta go!" He urged his partner as he turned and went back into his room to put a T-shirt on.

Jake had already run down the stairs and to the hangar with Chance not far behind. They quickly suited up but instead of running to the jet, Razor went to a work area and retrieved something.

He carried it to the jet and hopped into his seat, carefully setting it on the floor by him.

"What the heck is that, Razor?" T-Bone asked as he started the engines and began to taxi out, launching barely after the lights turned green. The Turbokat shot out of its hidden ramp and leaped into the sky heading for Enforcer Headquarters.

"Something I've been working on for a while now. I'm tired of us always coming up on the losing side of the battle when magic is used. So I've been trying to develop a device that will negate magic." Razor explained.

"Sure hope it works!" T-Bone said tightly.

"So do I, buddy . . . so do I!" Razor said grimly.

In less than fifteen minutes from when he received the call from Feral, T-Bone was setting the jet down the on Enforcer flight line.

Shutting the engines down, he popped the canopy and they jumped to the ground. Feral and his Sergeant were walking up to him. Steele had been contacted and was coming up behind them.

They stopped a few feet from the jet and gathered close.

"Well, have you been able to confirm it's Bloodnor?" T-Bone asked his mate.

"I..." Feral started to say before Steele cut him off.

"Sir! We just received a photo image. Here . . . " Steele said quickly, handing a photo to his superior.

The picture was a bit grainy since it was taken with a night scope and there wasn't that much light in the area. Feral nearly dropped the paper at his first sight of the King.

T-Bone moved closer and took the paper from his mate's suddenly nerveless fingers and looked at it as well.

"Yeah! It's him alright!" The tabby pilot growled angrily.

Feral was shivering with nervous tension but got a hold of himself. "How do we take him out when he can make my troops disappear?" He asked of the pair.

"That's where I hope my new weapon will even the odds." Razor said. "I made a device to negate the powers of magic within an opponent. Unfortunately, I only have the prototype and it hasn't been tested." He explained. "I don't know if it works or how long it will negate their powers."

"So we get to test it for real. What are the possible drawbacks?" T-Bone asked frowning.

"The only drawback I know of, for sure, is that I can only take out a few of those guys at a time meanwhile the others will be trying to stop me." Razor said simply.

"So what the rest of us has to do is keep the army busy!" Steele said.

"The first one you have to take out, of course, is Bloodnor. Those wings are not for show. He can fly if he feels the need but will use his magic first." Feral warned. "I suspect, since they are not used to see flying machines, he and his army will take out the fighter squadron first."

"How well do they see in the dark?" T-Bone asked suddenly.

"Uh . . . well their vision is no better or worse than our own." Feral answered, surprised at the question.

"Okay! We have infrared capability that gives us an advantage. I say . . . put out all the lights in the area so they will be battling blind. Make sure all pilots are on instruments then have them harry the army while Razor takes their magic from them. Then it should be a simple battle . . . brute strength against technology. My bet is on our tech edge." T-Bone said laying out a simple plan.

"That sounds like it could work. I'll get the order out now." Feral said, reaching for his radio and beginning to bark orders out rapidly. "Okay, everything is in place, let's be off." He said.

"Woah! You're not going!" T-Bone told his mate putting his paw on the big tom's chest to halt him.

"What!?" Feral blurted, gaping at the SWAT Kat in rising anger.

"He's looking for you. You can't risk getting close enough for him to grab you!" The tabby tom said bitingly.

"No way am I staying here! I won't put myself where he can see me until Razor has taken his powers away. He's no piece of cake and I'm not dumb enough to try and take him paw to paw. I'm not even sure one of our nets will hold him, metal or not." Feral argued. "If our usual methods don't work only I will be able to take him out with my magic."

Before his partner could make a retort, Razor cut in, "He's right T-Bone. He knows this enemy better than us and we want a quick end to this."

"I don't like it but I can see the sense of it. Keep out of sight Ulysses. Don't let him get a glimpse of you or feel your magic!" T-Bone growled, not happy.

"Believe me! I have no desire to fall into his paws again!" Feral said fervently.

"Alright! Let's get going!" T-Bone barked and raced for the jet and jumped in followed by his partner.

He started the jet and was soon lifting off while Feral was getting aboard his chopper with the Sergeant doing the flying. Steele took another chopper and they all headed to Megakat Park.

_Megakat City Park . . . north entrance . . . _

"Where is he?" Bloodnor muttered aloud as he attacked a group of strangely dressed Kats with weapons that stung. He made a gesture and the squad firing on him disappeared.

Around the King, his soldiers were making quick work of the military force that was attacking them but there was still no sign of his consort. Suddenly all around them, the lights went out. Though it really wasn't pitch dark, it was dark enough to make things difficult for his army.

Overhead the army could hear strange machines but couldn't tell where they were to send them away with magic. Nervously, the King's soldiers would stare at the sky trying to see what was making the noises.

When one of them was able to catch sight of something, they immediately sent it away. It became a macabre game of cat and mouse as the Enforcers tried to get close enough to knock the army back and the enemy managing to 'tag' one of them. The only noise was the brief sounds of battle yells from the intruders and the sounds of lasers and shouted orders from the enforcers before the Galanonien's vanished the defenders. It was an eerie and grim battle.

Staying high above the scene, Feral watched through an infrared scanner and gave orders to his severely decimated force. 'At least they aren't being killed,' He sighed mentally. There were reports of injures, some severe, but no fatalities.

Feral had his jet squadron circle and buzz the trees every few minutes, to keep the Galanonien's off balance. He warned everyone that they could be sent magically away and to reorient themselves and return as soon as they could. If they had been sent too far then simply head to base. He ordered that they report in as soon as possible so that a head count could be kept.

As he focused on the King, located not far below him, he heard the Turbokat briefly before T-Bone put it on hover which cut its noise off to near silence. Holding his breath, he waited to see if Razor's new weapon would work.

Hovering just above King Bloodnor, T-Bone shivered at the sight of the King he had impersonated. In real life, he looked even scarier than his image had when it covered him.

"I hope this thing of yours works, Razor." He said tightly to his partner.

"So do I, buddy. Slide the canopy back and keep this position." Razor said grimly.

"Roger!" The tabby responded as the canopy shot back and the night air filled the cockpit.

Razor raised his weapon and rested it on the metal frame of the jet. He took great care to acquire a target, peering at the King through his infrared goggles. When he was certain of his strike, he fired. A weird beam of blue-green shot out and bathed the King in its glow.

Feral nearly jumped out of his fur when the weird beam struck the King. Bloodnor was startled and searched wildly for the direction of the attack. The strange light had not hurt him and he roared when he finally spotted the odd flying machine hovering above that was the probable cause of the attack.

He raised a paw to vanish his foe and was stunned to discover that not only did his enemy still hover above him but that his magical powers seemed to be gone. There was no sensation in his mind of the normal tingling feeling of energy that he was used to. He roared again in both fear and fury. He bellowed orders for his army to regroup and retreat further into the park.

Whatever this new weapon was, he had no desire to have his army 'de-fanged' as it were.

Feral accidentally yelled through his radio, "It worked!!!"

Razor grinned at the excitement in the Commander's voice. He could hear relief in it and he was strangely glad. Feral had been truly afraid and it wasn't good for his Enforcers for their leader to be so incapacitated by that kind of fear.

"Okay, buddy. Let's take them all out!" T-Bone shouted at him.

"Roger!" Razor agreed as he began to fire at will at the retreating army. He was able to take out about half before they vanished into the trees.

T-Bone began to hunt down the separated groups. Each time he found a cluster of them, he would go to hover and Razor would do his thing. When he couldn't see them due to the trees, he climbed higher and went to hover.

"Okay, Razor, what now?" He asked.

"I'm switching to heat seeking scanners . . . okay . . . go to the one o'clock position, T-Bone. There's a group clustered there." Razor said.

"Roger!" T-Bone answered and carefully maneuvered the jet in the indicated direction and went to hover again.

For the next thirty minutes, the Turbokat ferreted out each pocket of invaders until all had been bathed in the magic negator. Satisfied they had managed to get all of them, T-Bone sent out the all clear to Feral to have his enforcers begin to take down the army.

Feral was relieved but concerned. The Galanon Army may not have magic but they were fighters. He had the Sergeant land the chopper near where most of the army was and ordered his troops near.

Once he had them gathered, he gave his orders.

"These creatures are experienced warriors. Do not attempt to take them on paw to paw. Use your lasers at maximum to knock them out before they can take you out. The creatures they are riding are harmless so don't bother to waste energy on them." He told them and signaled for them to move out and surround the group ahead of them.

As he marched grimly forward, he was joined by the SWAT Kats who had landed and ran to catch up with them.

"Thought you might need a hand!" T-Bone grinned ferally.

"It might not be a wise idea to let Bloodnor know you are my mate so don't say anything that will give that away." Feral warned, his laser pistol held at the ready.

"Roger that!" His mate agreed and moved a ways from Feral.


	3. Chapter 3

**BLOODNOR'S VENGEANCE**

Chapter 3: Taking the King

All around the park, the enforcers charged the group of invaders. Despite overwhelming numbers and strange weapons being used against them, the King's army were able to resist being arrested but not without cost.

Enforcers and Galanoniens were killed in the fight. The SWAT Kats and Feral weren't faring any better.

"Crud! Nothing seems to stop this guy!" T-Bone shouted to his partner as he tried to bring the King down.

"I know, his army is no pushover either!" Razor said grimly.

The pair had their backs pressed together as they fired all the weapons at their command at the strange army.

A tarpedo blinded several but didn't stop them so they switched to cement shot, that hurt some but still didn't stop them. They had to take to the trees to avoid getting taken or killed.

Switching to their more destructive weaponry and firing from the trees they finally took down a few of the ones guarding Bloodnor.

Meanwhile, Feral was attempting to take out the King with his magic. He conjured a variety of restraint devices, nets, even the strongest wire they had but Bloodnor would shred them easily though the wire did slow him down a bit.

Roaring in anger, the King spread his wings and launched himself at his consort. Feral quickly teleported himself to a nearby tree but Bloodnor simply changed directions and flew at him.

"You will not escape me, my consort!" He bellowed making a grab for Feral.

The Commander's heart was hammering with fear as he again 'ported away, this time not far from the SWAT Kats who were once more on the ground but heavily outnumbered and slugging away at a bulky pair of creatures and not faring well.

Feral quickly sent the Galanoniens into a high tree then was forced to flee again when the King came swooping down on him once more.

"Feral!" T-Bone cried out in fear for his mate.

"He'll be okay if he doesn't let that lion grab him." Razor said tightly as he looked around at the battle raging near them. "It's us I'm worried about. These guys are too strong and fast. It takes the enforcers using concentrated fire from a group of them to take down just one of these things." He said grimly.

T-Bone returned his attention to the battle before him. "At this rate, we're are going to run out of enforcers before we run out of enemies." He said worriedly.

"Come on, there's something in the jet that still might do the trick. The catch is getting to the Turbokat." Razor said, trying to see a way through the battle to the jet on the other side of their position.

"Only one option I see, buddy...the trees." T-Bone said unhappily as he shot his grappling hook upward.

"Oh fun!" Razor grumbled sarcastically but followed his partner.

Soon they were swinging above the battleground making for the Turbokat. As they swung off the last tree, they had to run the rest of the distance and that's when a bear-like creature intercepted them.

Using his last gas grenade, Razor prayed this time it would work. The grenade struck the bear in the snout and exploded. The bear made the mistake of inhaling to roar his displeasure and received the gas full strength. To Razor's relief the bear fell over like a tree.

They made it to the jet and T-Bone signaled the cargo hold to open. Running inside, Razor raced for a secure locker and withdrew an odd looking laser rifle. T-Bone didn't have a chance to ask what it was before Razor went running back down the ramp and toward an approaching cat-like creature. T-Bone hurriedly closed their jet and came up behind his partner who raised the rifle and fired at the approaching enemy.

A white hot beam of energy spat out and struck the creature in the chest. It screamed as its limbs began to jerk and twist out of control. Relieved it had worked, Razor wasted no time running forward and firing at more targets.

T-Bone was amazed at how swiftly the new weapon took down their enemies. He stayed close to Razor to protect his back as his partner quickly decimated the army leaving screaming, twisting and jerking bodies in his wake.

As Razor made quick work of the army from the north side of the park, Feral was having a trying time on the south side. So far, all he'd been able to do was play keep-away from Bloodnor while trying every type of weapon or capture device he could think of at the King without success.

He was tiring quickly but the thought of being in Bloodnor's paws again was so terrifying his adrenaline was keeping him at a high state of alert.

As he prepared to teleport again, looking for another safe place to 'port to, he quickly noted the army was being rapidly decimated. He sighed in relief at that and saw the one responsible was Razor with some kind of new weapon. A roar in his ear made him teleport without thinking and he appeared right beside Razor and T-Bone.

He realized in a second that this had been a really bad choice and quickly looked for a new place to run to but he was seconds too late. Bloodnor was on him, digging his claws into the big tom's flesh so that if he 'ported the King would be taken with him.

He howled in pain.

"Now I have you at last and you will not escape me again." Bloodnor growled in triumph, pulling Feral tightly against his body and savoring the scent of his consort once more.

T-Bone roared in anger and fury. 'How dare he take his mate!' Were his only coherent thought as he threw himself onto Bloodnor's back and pinned the wings together.

Bloodnor hissed in fury. He swung his body to and fro trying to dislodge the other male without releasing his consort from his punishing claws.

Razor couldn't fire his weapon on the King because of Feral and his partner being in close proximity. He continued to hold off the rest of the army, which were getting fewer, while waiting his chance to take out the lion.

Finally, Bloodnor hunched his body over pulling Feral down with him and sending T-Bone flying off his back. With one arm holding his consort firmly, he used his other to lay his claws into T-Bone, tearing the tabby's uniform to ribbons and laying the tom open from shoulder to hip.

T-Bone screamed in agony. Blood was spurting heavily from the huge rents in his fur. Razor roared in anger but he was drowned out by the scream of nearly maniacal fury from Feral.

He had been terrified and in pain from the claws, Bloodnor had buried in his side but it didn't compare to the agony of his spirit when his mate was gravely wounded. Despite the pain he was in, he became a spitting, clawing demon in the King's arms. His eyes glowed with madness as he ripped at Bloodnor's face.

The lion roared in pain but still wouldn't let go. Finally, Feral managed to knee Bloodnor in the gonads. The King's scream of pain made Feral's head ring but he was dropped to the ground and at that moment, Razor fired his weapon. The King screamed even louder as his body bucked and writhed on the ground.

Feral ignored the King's writhing body as he crawled to his mate's side. T-Bone was groaning in agony and blood was frothing from his mouth. The big tom gathered his mate into his arms even though that made T-Bone cry out. In moments though, his pain was gone as if it had never been and he was being held tightly by Feral.

He could feel Feral shaking. He turned a little in the tom's arms and returned the tight hug. T-Bone began a rocking motion and rubbed Feral down his back to soothe the over stressed tom.

"Easy, easy...it's okay...I'm fine thanks to you...take deep breaths Ulysses." T-Bone crooned. He could feel a wetness against his face and knew the big tom was crying in relief.

Razor politely averted his eyes and remained close to guard the pair as they recovered from their fright. He noted, with relief, that it appeared they had won. It cheered him only a little as he knew they had sustained heavy casualties. Too many had died out here to be happy about their victory.

Feral finally managed to get control of himself though he felt a strong desire to lock himself away with his mate and search every inch of his body to insure it was indeed healed. He had healed his own wounds as well so that it wouldn't distract him.

T-Bone felt Feral sigh and relax. He released him when he felt the big tom pull away. He really didn't want to let go. He had a strong desire to take his mate and reinstate his bond on him. By the way Ulysses was reluctant to let go, he suspected the tom felt the same way, unfortunately, they had to collect what was left of the army and try to put them back through the portal.

He didn't want those creatures here any longer than necessary. Apparently, Feral had the same thing in mind as he reached into his coat for his radio and began barking out orders as he climbed to his feet.

T-Bone got to his feet as well and waited for Feral to be done. He turned to his partner.

"What is that thing Razor?" He asked pointing at the rifle in his partner's paws.

"It was something I was hoping never to have to use but I knew we might meet an enemy that was far superior to us. I developed this neural scrambler for just such a case but never tested it yet." The cinnamon tom said grimly.

"Man, I'm so glad you never stop thinking and inventing. It really saved our fur this time." T-Bone sighed gratefully.

"Yeah, but not fast enough to save you. Crud! T-Bone, I'd never been so angry and afraid for you. Seeing you torn open like that..." Razor trailed off, still upset by the memory.

"I'm sorry buddy. I lost my head the instant Bloodnor took Ulysses. It really hurt too. I thought I was dying until he healed me. God that is an amazing talent of his." T-Bone said fervently.

"Don't think I'm not grateful for it too." Razor said fiercely. The only trace of his partner's near death experience was his ripped uniform and the blood dried in his fur. It still made the smaller SWAT Kat shiver at how close he had come to losing his friend.

It took very little time for Feral to gather a fresh set of troops and have them quickly gather up the enemy and take them by trucks to the portal at the far end of the park near city hall.

When they arrived, Feral and the SWAT Kats and an injured Steele walked up to the portal and stared at it. Feral shuddered in fear and loathing at the sight of the glowing hole.

He ordered his enforcers to start tossing the creatures through the portal. The first of the Galanonien's was tossed toward the portal and promptly was rebuffed. Feral stared at it in shock. Shaking himself, he quickly and cautiously extended his magic to see what was wrong. Moments later, he roared in anger and frustration.

Though he moved the moment Feral cried out, he immediately aborted the motion. They had succeeded in keeping their bond secret from the general population and only a tiny handful of Kats knew their secret. He had to keep it that way no matter how badly he wanted to comfort Feral right now.

Instead he called out, "What's the matter, Commander?"

Feral turned, his eyes flashing with anger. "The portal will not accept them in this state. Your weapon that negated their powers has also made them unacceptable to the portal. They have to be magical to be returned." He spat out.

"But if they get their magic back, they can succeed in taking us out again." Steele said in anguished surprised.

"Yes, damn it!" Feral hissed furiously.

"Well great this is a fine pickle. What do we do now?" T-Bone asked bitterly.


	4. Chapter 4

**BLOODNOR'S VENGEANCE**

Chapter 4: Guarding the Enemy

Everyone was disheartened by the news that they couldn't just be rid of their problem right now.

"How long will they remain without magic, Razor?" Feral finally asked after a long silence.

"I'm not really certain since I've never had a chance to test it. My best guess would be about three hours." Razor said unhappily.

"Great, we have to keep these cruds subdued for three more hours. How do you propose we do that?" Feral grumbled.

There was silence again as everyone thought about the problem. Steele found thinking hard right now with his side hurting was nearly impossible. He should just let the medics give him a pain shot but he wanted to keep his head cleared. He caught his breath suddenly as a brilliant thought shot through him.

"Sir, why not see if we can knock them out with drugs?" He said excitedly.

Feral blinked in surprise but it was Razor who answered. "Hey! That might not be a bad idea. These guys aren't used to drugs since they can magic away any health problem. It might work even better on them than on us. The only way to find out is have the medics check them out really quick."

Feral shook himself and said, "Well it's certainly worth a try. I'll get an entire squadron of medics here and we'll see if it will work." He immediately pulled out his radio to summon the help they needed.

There were medics already in the park but they were aiding the injured enforcers and transporting them to the hospital. The fresh medics Feral had requested arrived withing an hour as well as fresh troops to guard the prisoners. Feral had six enforcers assigned to each prisoner.

Megakat Park resembled a giant field hospital with the ground littered with the bodies of the enemy. Of the one hundred and one Galanonien's that had come through the portal, there were only forty of them left. That was still a lot of patients to be tended.

The medics had been warned that they had very little time to do what was needed before the neural scrambler wore off. Razor had warned it would do so in just an hour. The medics worked feverishly to knock out their patients by then.

It had been close but finally just as the hour was up the last patient had been drugged into insensibility. The King had taken at least four injections to insure he wouldn't be getting up. Even then the medics were leery about keeping the army under for as long as was needed but knowing the consequences, they swallowed their Hippocratic Oath and did what was necessary to protect their city.

Now that the immediate danger was over, Feral felt tired, drained, and needing T-Bone more than anything but he was unwilling to leave such dangerous situation unmonitored by him. He paced around nervously and drank coffee to stay alert.

T-Bone and Razor also didn't feel inclined to leave. Steele, however, was forced to go to the hospital for two cracked ribs. The SWAT Kats winced in sympathy. That was an excruciating type of injury. They had developed a grudging, respect for the second in command. He had done his duty and fought as hard as everyone which was a real surprise to all there.

T-Bone was worried about his mate but before he could suggest a way to get him to rest, Ms. Briggs showed up along with Kat's Eye News reporter Ann Gora. Dr. Sinian and Professor Hackle trailed along behind them.

The new arrivals stared around at the small clusters of enforcers, medics, and Galanonien's with mixtures of fear, concern, and questions.

"Commander Feral, why are these creatures still here?" Ms. Briggs asked anxiously.

"We can't send them back until their magic returns. The portal won't accept them because it doesn't recognize them in this condition." Feral said grimly.

"So what is being done now?" She asked.

"We are keeping them drugged until the negator energy wears off then we'll toss them back through the portal. They'll be harmless till then." He answered.

"But if they are asleep, how will you know their magic is restored." Ann Gora jumped in before Callie could speak.

"I will know. I can sense when their magic returns and believe me, I will know the instant it does and we'll be heaving them through as fast as we can." Feral said tightly.

"That's good to know. So how long will you have to wait?" Ann asked, staring at all the bodies laying on the ground. Her camerakat was taking lots of film.

"In about another hour and a half we think. Razor hadn't used his device before so it's all guesswork on just how long it will be." Feral said gruffly.

Ann nodded and decided to get some background on the weapons Razor had used to bring the Galanonien's down.

Callie sighed and wrapped her arms around her chest as she stared around and shivered. She would be glad when these creatures were sent back home. She knew though, no one would be as happy as Feral. After all, he spent a month in the King's domain and arms. She glanced at the big tom and noted the drooping posture and tired eyes. He was exhausted. She would order him, through the Mayor, of course, to take a brief vacation. A few days should help him recover from this nightmare. She just hoped the omegas would take a break and leave them alone for a bit longer.

T-Bone didn't want any part of the interviewing so stepped away from his partner and walked toward Feral. His mate had moved away from the group with Ms. Briggs. Nearby, Professor Hackle was studying some of the creatures and the portal with Dr. Sinian by his side.

Feral realized he had moved closer to Bloodnor. The lion was sprawled on his back in slumber, his wings splayed haphazardly under him . Feral shuddered inside as he remembered the King's touch and how it had felt. He closed his eyes and tried to forget that. A gentle touch to his arm made him startle.

"Sorry love. Didn't mean to startle you. You holding up okay?" T-Bone murmured softly in question.

"Tired...want this whole thing to be over with..." He sighed disjointedly. Not having to put up a front with his mate helped to ease the tension in his body.

"I know. I wish we could just go home and cuddle but since we can't, might I suggest we slip away for a bit and hide out in the Turbokat? We can rest and you won't be far if you are needed, what do you say?" T-Bone coaxed gently, desperately wanting to rub the tom's back to ease the tension he could see there.

"I really shouldn't. There's no telling what might happen in the next hour." Feral said, refusing reluctantly.

"Uly, you can't be alert if you don't ease the tension I can feel radiating off you. Let me ease you, at least give you a back rub and some comfort. It will give us both a second wind. We're going to need it if we're to see this to its end in one piece. Come on. Razor will get me instantly if he needs us." T-Bone persisted.

Feral wavered, he was soo tired but knew he couldn't sleep yet. His neck and shoulders were taut as bowstrings though and it was giving him a headache and that, as T-Bone had said, could spell disaster since he was the only one who could sense this army being restored their magic.

Giving in, he nodded. T-Bone gave a tiny smile. "Okay, you mosey over to the Turbokat while I speak to Razor. Be there in a sec." He said softly then moved off to speak to his partner.

Sighing again, he firmly turned away from Bloodnor's unconscious body and headed for the SWAT Kat's jet.

After managing to give a message to his partner who was still talking to Ann Gora, he made his way to the jet without attracting too much attention. Feral was on the hidden side of the jet so that no one saw him. T-Bone signaled the canopy to open and gestured Feral to hop onto the wing and climb in as he used his body to hide the Commander. When Feral was aboard and down the ladder to the cargo hold only then did T-Bone climb in, close the canopy and went down into the hold.

Finally alone, he didn't hesitate to grab his mate into a bear hug. Feral returned the hug with a deep sigh of relief. They held each other for several minutes before T-Bone let go and led his tired mate to a wall locker where he retrieved a camp pad and tossed it onto the floor.

"Take your jacket and shirt off love and lay down on the pad." He instructed.

Feral eyed him but did as asked, handing his clothes to the tabby for him to hang up. Then he laid down on his stomach and sighed gratefully to be laying down.

T-Bone took off his weapons harness and laid it aside then dropped to his knees onto the pad and began a deep massage of his mate's tight shoulders.

"Relax babe, you are really tense." He murmured as he dug into the tight muscles.

Feral groaned and tried to do as asked, closing his eyes.

After ten minutes, Feral was relaxed and nearly asleep. T-Bone grinned and laid down beside his mate. He began a gentle caress of the tom's face. Feral opened his sleepy eyes. The tabby leaned forward and gave his mate a kiss that quickly morphed into a deeply passionate one.

The need they both had put on hold came roaring forward. T-Bone's paws roved over the big tom's back setting Ulysses on fire. He moaned and returned the caresses but mewed a complaint when he couldn't feel his mate's fur due to the G-suit.

T-Bone made him forget his pique by increasing his touches to more erotic ones like between the tom's thighs and under his tail. His mate panted with desire and bucked when the tabby caressed his clitoris through his pants.

Feral's own paw caressed and kneaded his mate's hardening pole through the G-suit. T-Bone groaned with pleasure. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this. He needed to mate...now. The danger they both had come through and the still lingering threat of Bloodnor, demanded he renew his bond with his mate.

With a growl of impatience, he moved away from Ulysses, opened his suit to allow his cock to spring free and pulled down his mate's pants to his knees. Since they couldn't risk stripping completely right now, T-Bone made Feral turn his back to him so that he could enter from the rear. Moaning in excitement, Ulysses did as asked quickly.

T-Bone eased himself into position and thrust into his mate's waiting channel. They groaned in relief and pleasure as the tabby seated himself deeply. Holding there for just a moment, he then began a fast rhythm guaranteed to get them off quickly. As they approached the end, T-Bone grabbed Feral by the scruff and dug his fangs in. Feral cried out in ecstasy, clamping down on his mate's cock sending T-Bone over the edge as well. He released his fangs and roared his climax.

They lay limply, panting quietly. T-Bone nuzzled Ulysses' cheek with his own. Feral, over the past year, had reconciled himself to being bonded to a SWAT Kat. He couldn't deny that it felt good to have someone who truly cared about his welfare and who made him feel so good. His daughter was a joy despite her unfortunate conception under duress. They still did not live together and he didn't know T-Bone's true identity but they were reasonable happy and the tabby visited his mate and kitten on a regular basis taking great care not to give himself away to outsiders.

Feral had only recently been seeing a therapist. T-Bone had insisted after nursing his mate through one too many nightmare that left him sweating and sobbing with grief. It seemed to be helping since his nightmares had begun to recede.

'Guess it's fortunate I already see someone. This event is going to set me back for a bit.' Feral thought ruefully.

"What are you ruminating about, love?" His mate asked gently.

"Oh, that it's a good thing I already see a therapist. I'm going to need it." Feral said with a sigh of resignation.

"Yeah, I bet. I'll be with you every night for a while. I'm still a bit shaken from today too." T-Bone admitted heavily.

Feral responded to that by leaning his head back and kissing his mate. T-Bone rumbled in his chest as his mate suddenly tighten around his cock which was still buried within Uly's hot channel. He moved his hips and made Uly growl with pleasure. They moved urgently together again until reaching another climax.

As they lay still, T-Bone's radio went off in his helmet. He reached up and tapped it on.

"Yeah?" He asked huskily.

"Everyone's starting to look for you guys. Better make an appearance." Razor said briefly before clicking off.

T-Bone sighed in regret as he pulled away from his mate's warmth. "They are looking for us." He said.

Feral groaned but got up and restored his clothes to normal. T-Bone zipped up his G-suit and shrugged his weapons harness back on. He reached for his mate's shirt and coat, handing them to him.

"I'll go out first and draw their attention to me. Give me a couple of minutes." T-Bone said as he climbed the ladder and opened the canopy. He jumped down and strolled over to the knot of Kats surrounding his partner.

"T-Bone, what were you doing, taking a nap?" Callie asked, a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I almost died and needed to take a little stress break. Why something important going on?" He asked innocently. As he knew it would, the mention of his nearly dying caught Callie's attention.

Her eyes widened, "What do you mean 'nearly died'?" She asked anxiously, quickly staring at his uniform and giving a horrified cry of shock at seeing the ripped suit and blood.

"It's alright, Commander Feral healed me but it was a close thing." T-Bone reassured her before she could call a medic.

It was at that moment Feral reappeared and came up beside Dr. Sinian. "He made the mistake of trying to take on the King. He got ripped open for his trouble." He said gruffly.

Callie's shoulder's slumped in relief then looked to see where Ann Gora was. Thankfully, the reporter was no where near them and, just like her, hadn't noted the blood and ripped uniform of the SWAT Kat when she'd been talking to them. Feral's ability to heal with magic was a closely guarded secret among the ones standing with them. The public definitely didn't need to know it since Feral would never be left alone.

"I'm very grateful for that talent of yours, Commander." She said quietly.

Feral just nodded. "Anything new happening?" He asked as he looked around carefully but saw only the closely watched warriors.

"No every things been quiet, thankfully." Razor answered.

Feral sighed in relief. He wouldn't have been quite so relieved if he had been able to tap into the King's mind at that moment. Bloodnor was a bit fuzzy but was fast recovering and was listening to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**BLOODNOR'S VENGEANCE**

Chapter 5: Bloodnor's Final Defeat

Bloodnor realized he had badly underestimated these strange Kats. Whatever they had used had made his head fuzzy and thick. His limbs felt heavy and didn't respond to his commands but as he lay there listening to his consort speak to the others nearby, he realized that whatever they had used was finally releasing its hold over him.

He began to tense and release his muscles so that when he was ready to move nothing would fail to work. He was careful to keep his breath slow and even so that his watcher wouldn't catch on that he was becoming alert.

His magic still had not returned but from what he had gathered it soon will. He would have to time his snatch of his consort and return to his realm very carefully. These creatures were very resourceful for not having magic and he would not underestimate them again.

As he lay there, his mind went over the moments when he held his consort. Those had been sweet and he could still remember the Kat's scent he had drawn into his lungs. Then he remembered the strangely garbed Kat leaping at him, almost suicidally. If he had dared, his brows would have lowered in suspicious anger.

'Could this have been the male who had taken my consort from me? He seemed truly furious at me for digging my claws into Feral. If that tom is the one, I swear I will try to kill him before returning home.' He promised himself.

At that moment, Feral went on alert. He turned this way and that, his expression searching. The SWAT Kats straightened and watched him closely.

Feral finally halted his search at a group to the right. "Bring those warriors here now!" He barked loudly, his voice ringing out and startling everyone.

Enforcers hurriedly gathered toward the group in question and hauled the warriors toward the portal and tossed them through. To their relief, their burdens vanished. In minutes, some ten warriors were summarily sent back to their world.

Feral had his enforcers draw the rest of the warriors closer to the portal so no time would be lost as their magic returned. It took some fifteen minutes, but soon all the warriors were clustered close to the portal.

Over the next few minutes, Feral would point to someone and a group of enforcers would immediately pick up the warrior and toss them through. Very soon there were only ten warriors left and Bloodnor. No one relaxed though. It took only one of these warriors to destroy them.

Now that he had a moment, Feral turned his attention to the King. His eyes narrowed, something was warning him that Bloodnor might be awake.

Bloodnor felt his consort's gaze upon him and suspected that the Kat just might be sensing he was shaming. Time to take action . . . he had waited long enough.

"Look out!" Feral shouted just as Bloodnor gave a blood curdling roar and leaped to his feet then took to the air.

He didn't dare allow these Kats to manage to disable him again until he had his prize. So when Razor aimed his weapon and fired, the King quickly evaded and then vanished Razor. There were cries of alarm from the watching Kats. Grinning ferally, the King swooped toward Feral claws extended. A sharp sting from the neural scrambler, made the King veer away at the last second snarling in pain.

It didn't completely incapacitate him this time but another shot of it probably could. Thinking to back off and regroup, Bloodnor flew into the trees and vanished from view.

"Nooo . . . " Feral cried out in anger and fear. "We've got to get him before he can recoup his strength." He said in frustration.

"It would have been easier if he hadn't made Razor vanish." T-Bone said angrily holding the neural scrambler.

"He can still vanish you!" Feral snarled, totally upset.

"Easy, Ulysses . . . we'll get him . . . I promise!" T-Bone said in a low voice. He could see just how terrified his mate was and he didn't blame him, he was scared too. He realized he needed to stay very close to Ulysses or Bloodnor would vanish him.

"Commander, what about these others?" A medic called out urgently.

Feral looked back at the few warriors still at the portal's edge. He extended his magic and found they had all been restored. "Throw them in!" He barked and returned his attention to the trees around them. "I want all civilians to hightail it out of here . . . now!" He ordered.

For once no one argued, as Ann Gora retreated to her news van and Callie to her car. The Professor and Dr. Sinian also returned to their cars and waited praying for a successful end to this nightmare.

Once the enforcers had disposed of the last warriors they were reluctant to leave the Commander alone with the SWAT Kat.

"Go and surround the park and wait. There's nothing you can do but be vanished and I don't need more of my officers scattered all over the city." Feral ordered. Seeing the wisdom of that advice, his enforcers retreated to the edge of the park.

"Okay, it's just us then." T-Bone said grimly as his eyes roved restlessly around the park while keeping his back to Feral's.

Feral didn't answer. He was too involved using his magic to detect the King. Even a tiny blurb of energy and he'd be on the alert. There it was! He tensed as the King suddenly came from behind. He whirled around to protect T-Bone who growled at being pushed aside and raised the scrambler and tried to get off a shot but missed as Bloodnor plowed into them knocking them flat to the ground.

"You will not get away from me now, my consort." He hissed as he jerked Feral from the ground.

He cursed moments later when Feral and the other Kat vanished. He hovered and tried to catch his consort's energy signature.

T-Bone nearly cried out when he found himself in a tree. He smothered his exclamation of surprise and eyed Feral in consternation.

"So now what? You can't just hop around the trees, he'll catch you eventually." He hissed softly.

"Don't you think I know that?" He snapped at his mate. "Listen closely, we only have one chance for this to work so don't blow it." Feral said tightly.

"What do you have in mind?" T-Bone said, gripping his weapon tightly.

"I'm going to teleport us near the portal. I'll place you a short distance away then 'port myself just in front but a few feet from the portal. I'm going to let him grab me but only briefly. I can shove him away from me with magic and I intend to shove him toward the portal. At the second I've shoved him away, you need to fire that thing to scramble him enough that he won't be able to prevent himself from falling into the portal." Feral said tensely.

"Crud! That's your plan?" T-Bone said in shock.

"You got a better one?" He snapped.

"No, damn it! Just be careful he doesn't succeed in keeping a tight grip on you like he did before, Ulysses." T-Bone said reluctantly.

"Believe me, I don't intend to let him keep me." He said fiercely then he did something totally unexpected. He pulled T-Bone to him and kissed him hard.

T-Bone was stunned and nearly wasn't ready when Feral teleported him to the spot he'd picked then 'ported himself not far from the portal. T-Bone gripped his weapon tautly and kept himself hidden behind the tree and shrubs Feral had deposited him in.

'Please guide my paw, sure shot! It should be you doing this not me. I can't afford to miss!' T-Bone prayed as his paws shook a moment on the weapon then tightened as he grit his teeth and steadied himself. He looked through the scope and waited for his moment.

Feral looked around nervously. Seconds later, he picked up the King's signature and, in the next moment, was wincing in a painful grip by the lion who had appeared right in front of him.

Bloodnor had stayed out of sight and watched the portal tensely. His consort reappeared without the other male near the portal. He suspected a trap but could not detect anything nearby. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, he 'ported to his consort's side and grabbed him.

"You are going back with me!" He hissed furiously as he winged toward the portal while searching around for trouble.

"No, I will not! I will never again submit to you!" Feral snarled fiercely spinning them around so that the King's back was toward the portal.

"I smell him on you! The male you dared to let lay with you!" Bloodnor spit, his eyes glowing with fury.

Feral felt terror almost overwhelm him as the King got closer and closer to the portal. With a wild cry, he flung out his warding off spell and struck the lion firmly in the chest.

A look of shocked surprise at the strength of the spell kept the King from reacting at first as he was flung off. Before he could recover, his face already beginning to flush with fury, T-Bone came out of hiding and fired with pin point accuracy at the lion.

Bloodnor screamed in pain as the scrambler hit him, flinging him backward through the portal. "Nooooooo . . . " He screamed as he disappeared and the portal flashed once and vanished.

Feral stood there heaving for breath and trembling with relief. It had been soo close. T-Bone ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug before reluctantly releasing him before anyone could make anything of the gesture.

"Finish up here Ulysses, retrieve Callista, then go home. I'll see you there. We need each other after this nightmare. I've got to find my partner." He said clapping his mate on the back in encouragement before trotting off to the Turbokat.

Feral shook himself, even though all he wanted was to be wrapped up in T-Bone's arms right now and forget about everything else. Relieved it was finally over, he walked toward the waiting press and Ms. Briggs.

As he walked, he pulled out his radio and ordered his enforcers to stand down and return to base. He called dispatch and found out all officers had been accounted for. He was unhappy to learn how many had died due to this encounter and how many were injured. It had been a costly battle.

He was moving on sheer determination as he relayed the information he'd received to Ms. Briggs.

"Is there a chance he'll come back, Commander?" She asked worriedly.

"Gods! I truly hope not, Ms. Briggs but I really can't answer that." He said in a tired voice.

"I guess we'll just have to hope he can't." She sighed. "Commander, when you're through with clearing up this mess, I am informing you, by order of his honor, that you are relieved of duty for the rest of the week. Get some rest . . . you need it." She said firmly.

He stared at her in shocked surprise but didn't argue. Nodding he moved off and finished giving orders. His Sergeant was waiting for him and with a sigh, he climbed into his vehicle and tried to relax a bit as the Sergeant drove him back to Enforcer Headquarters.


	6. Chapter 6

**BLOODNOR'S VENGEANCE**

Chapter 6: Home is Where the Heart Is

He climbed out of his vehicle and walked up the stairs and through the huge doors of his headquarters. He was moving with great difficulty by this time as exhaustion dragged him down. He bid his Sergeant a good day since it was now just after morning shift change. The battle with Bloodnor's army had taken them past dawn but it felt like it had been all day to his body.

He punched the button for the medical floor. The doors snapped opened and he stood there rather blearily before finally moving forward just as the doors started to close again.

He made his slow way to the nurses station and waited till the shift changing staff noticed him. The departing nurse that had taken his daughter stopped before taking her leave when she saw him standing there swaying on his feet and blinking sleepily.

She clucked her tongue. The Commander was literally asleep on his feet. He really should be horizontal rather than taking his daughter home or driving for that matter. Sighing she went to his side and touched him.

He started and blinked down at her. "Ah, can I pick up my daughter now?" He asked tirededly.

"You should really have someone help you take you and your daughter home, sir. You can barely stay awake." She chided him gently.

"I know but he had something else to do first. It's been a really bad night but successful. He'll be there to help with Callista." Feral reassured her.

Sighing, she knew he wasn't fit to take care of a rambunctious kitten. "Your daughter was a bit cranky but did sleep several hours. She's awake and eating breakfast. She should be almost done. The nurses were going to take her to the playroom and she's excited about it. Why don't you leave her here, sir? You need to get some sleep and Callista won't be tired. From what you said, your mate isn't in any better shape than you. Please reconsider." She urged him.

Feral stood there indecisively for some moments. He knew he was barely functioning and Callista would know that and be unhappy. Since she wasn't pining for him yet and was being well cared for he capitulated.

"You're a credit to your profession." He said quietly. "Thank you, I will leave her here. You're right, I'm just too tired to entertain or care for a busy kitten like my little one. I'll be back for her by at least quitting time."

"A wise decision, sir. Be careful getting home and a restful sleep to you. We'll keep Callista busy. When does she normally take a nap and what are her favorite foods?" She asked briskly.

After giving her all the information she needed to keep Callista happy. He said goodbye and returned to the elevator and went back down to the lobby. Moving with intense concentration, he pushed his body toward his car, got in, and drove carefully for home.

It was with great relief that he pulled into his parking spot, locked his car, and made for the elevator in his apartment building. He found the door to his apartment unlocked and sighed gratefully, shoving his keys back into his pocket and opening the door. He stepped in and relocked it behind him. He began to strip before he really got far into the room, his eyes barely open. He felt someone helping him off with his coat and a warm nuzzle on his neck.

Sighing happily he turned and kissed his mate who was dressed in sweats and long sleeved tee, his feet bare and still wearing his mask.

"Where's Callista, Uly? Is she alright?" T-Bone asked anxiously as he hung up his mate's coat.

"She's fine. The nurse that is caring for her told me that except for a short bout of crankiness, she slept well and was eating breakfast and looking forward to going to the playroom. She told me to leave her and get some rest. She was right of course. Neither of us could handle a wide awake kitten in our condition so I left her. I'll get her this evening." He told the tabby.

"Ohh, okay that definitely makes sense. Shows how tired I am too for not thinking of it. Anyway I got some take out. Let's eat and crash. I don't think I'll be able to see straight for long." T-Bone said yawning hugely.

Feral yawned as well. "Don't do that! It feels like I'm splitting my face open. Glad you got food. I forgot that entirely. Ohh...uh...Razor...is he?" He asked as he belatedly remembered the smaller SWAT Kat had been vanished somewhere.

"Oh yeah, he's fine and pissed too. Bloodnor sent him to the other side of the MASA port. Glad he hadn't made him appear in a wall like a couple of enforcers I heard about. That was nasty. I picked him up and took him home then hopped on my cyclotron to get here just ahead of you." T-Bone said in relief as he led the way to the kitchen.

"Oh good, glad he's okay." Feral said as he followed his mate.

He searched the containers of food on the kitchen table and made up a plate and sank down into his seat with a groaning sigh. T-Bone had poured them milk and he grabbed one and drank down half of it only just realizing how thirsty he was.

They ate in hungry silence until they were finally full. Slowly putting the left over food away and the dishes in the sink, they moved off to the bedroom. If T-Bone hadn't been there he might have just crashed on the bed but his mate gently helped him undress and steered them both to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Very quickly the shower was pouring out steam and he pushed his barely awake mate into the shower stall. Feral gasped as the hot water struck him then moaned in pleasure as he leaned his face against the wall and let the water pound his tired body.

Using so much magic, T-Bone knew, had completely drained his mate. He wasn't as tired as Uly so he quickly soaped down his dark furred mate and rinsed him then quickly did himself. He shut the faucets off and coaxed his mate to the dryers. They stood there for some minutes until their fur was reasonably dry.

T-Bone had already pulled down the covers so pushed Uly to the bed and tucked him in when he literally collapsed on it. He turned out the lights then climbed in behind the big tom, wrapped an arm around his waist and quickly surrendered to sleep.

It was already late, nearly six in the evening when the two males finally stirred. Feral yawned and stretched his whole body. He felt much better though he probably could sleep another eight hours to really get rested. He turned to look at his clock near the bed and his eyes flew open in a panic. He flipped the bedding off and slipped out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom.

T-Bone groaned and blinked sleepily. He just caught the back side of his mate hurrying to the bathroom. 'Huh!' Was all his mind could articulate at first then he noted the time and his eyes widened behind his mask. 'Oh shit!' He thought, 'No wonder Uly's in a rush. He's late to pick up Callista.'

Feral came back out of the bathroom and hurriedly pawed through his drawers getting underwear and other things on.

"Don't worry about getting into uniform, love. You'll be going back to bed anyway after dinner." T-Bone told him.

Feral glanced at his mate and frowned but decided the tabby was right so opted for a pair of slacks and a polo shirt. He slipped on a pair of loafers and made for the living room.

T-Bone heard him rummaging around, probably getting his keys and wallet, then the slamming of the door. He shook his head and laid back down. He would get up here shortly so that he'd greet his daughter at the door.

As he drove quickly to Enforcer Headquarters, Feral hoped Callista wasn't upset by him not being there. At least he wasn't too late and he did feel better. He made it there in very little time despite it being just an hour past quitting time. He parked and strode up the stairs quicker than he had that morning and made for the elevator. When it opened on the medical floor, a head nurse was just whizzing by when she saw him.

"Oh, Commander, good evening, sir. You look rested. Give me a moment and I'll get Callista." She smiled distractedly and hurried on down the hall.

Feral eyed her retreating back in bemusement. He forgot shift change on the medical floor would be very busy especially with some of the more lightly injured enforcers from the battle taking up most of the small ward. The more seriously injured were at the trauma hospitals.

He decided to cruise the hall and peek in at some of them. They were surprised and pleased to see their Commander. He checked to see how they were doing and wished them a quick recovery. He continued down the hall looking into each room. The head nurse caught him as he left the last room, her arms full of his happy, bouncing kitten who was excited to see her mother.

"Mama...mama..." She burbled loudly.

There was no little surprise from some of the patients and some nurses who were not aware that Feral was a mother not a father. Hermaphrodite male pregnancies were very rare.

"How's mama's little one? Were you good for the nurses?" He asked feeling joy holding his kitten in his arms and nuzzling her warmly.

"Yeth mama...you gone long...not happy.. where you?.." She chirped in admonishment, her little face frowning.

"I'm sorry but I was saving the city!" Feral said seriously to her.

"Oh then that okay!" She said breaking into a broad smile again.

It never ceased to amaze him that his one year old daughter was so bright and talking in near complete sentences at such a young age. She completely baffled her pediatrician. He was told she was off the scale on the intelligence quotient. He didn't care, it made it soo much easier when he had to leave her that she understood fairly well and accepted it.

Strangers, though, thought her odd and were always taken aback when she could speak clearly to them and the fact she understood most of what was being said to her was more than a little disconcerting to most adults.

It might become a problem later, but he liked to think he and T-Bone would find a way to deal with it. As a matter of fact, Razor was a genius and might provide a great deal of insight on how best to care for her intellectual needs. He would keep that in mind for when it became necessary.

Taking her bag of things from the nurse and thanking her for taking such good care of her, he prepared to leave when Callista sang out a 'thank you' as well. Everyone smiled at that. The nursing staff were smitten with her and considered him a very lucky Kat. He thought so too.

He walked out with her into the gradually increasing dusk of evening, strapped her into her seat and listened as she told him about her day as he drove them home.

When he had parked the car, he went around to release her from her seat and found she had figured it out and was just waiting for him to pick her up. He shook his head in amazement. He grabbed her bag then held his arms out and she jumped into them, wrapping her little arms around his neck. He locked his car and carried her through the parking garage to the elevator. He let her hit the button to their floor and wasn't really surprised when she got it right.

She was bouncing excitedly by the time he reached his apartment door and it opened to reveal her father. She practically leaped from Feral's arms to T-Bone's, laughing and calling 'Dada' in delight.

T-Bone grinned widely at his kitten's exuberance and swung her around to her shrieks of delight. Feral smiled as he walked past them into Callista's room to empty her bag. Moments later, Callista came running in to grab a toy and then run back out to her father. Feral shook his head. He was still amazed by the joy he felt over Callista. She was the only thing he could actually thank Bloodnor for. If it weren't for his desire for an heir, Feral would never have known such happiness in his life.

_Epilog..._

Five years have passed since the battle with King Bloodnor and his army. There had been no sign of his return and Feral felt there might never be another visit by the lion. His life had been happy and content at last, the nightmares disappearing completely.

Dark Kat had finally overextended himself and ended up being killed by Dr. Viper. Viper himself messed with one two many chemicals and ended up accidentally altering himself into a non-sentient plant. The only enemies worth mention that plagued the city sporadically were the Pastmaster, Turmoil, and an assortment of accidentally created criminals from experiments out of Pumadyne.

He really wished he could just shut down the facility. Professor Hackle was in definite agreement on that subject. The Professor had finally perfected some helper robots for Katkind as he'd always dreamed he could do. Some were in the medical field, others were kitten minders, still others did the jobs that were far too dangerous for living Kats to perform. The Metallikats had fortunately made the mistake of getting caught in a cross fire with the SWAT Kats and a really bad electrical storm. There was no way for them to be coming back in this life.

As he feared might happen, little Callista was so intelligent that she was being segregated in school. Feral and T-Bone wouldn't allow that to happen to her so on the suggestion of Razor, they had her spend her time with Professor Hackle and a nanny bot. Hackle adored the bright kitten and was endlessly patient with her many questions as was the specialty robot that had been designed with her brilliance in mind.

To ensure she got plenty of socialization, they entered her in a playgroup twice a week and she spent a few hours a day at the daycare within Enforcer Headquarters being with kittens her age just to play and be a little kitten.

T-Bone and Feral spent a great deal of time with each other and over the years had truly fallen in love. They had finally broken down and purchased a secluded home where they could actually live together. Callista benefitted having both her parents now around all the time. Though her family life was unusual, she was a well adjusted and happy kitten.

As an anniversary present, T-Bone gave Feral his identity. He was suitably shocked to learn his mate was Chance Furlong but shrugged it off. He was far too contented to be troubled by it any longer. He eventually found a way to shunt funds to pay for the debt his mate and Jake owed on the repair of the Enforcer Building so that they would no longer be burdened by it and could seek other work.

Thinking long and hard, Jake finally decided to sell his designs to other countries since he was still blacklisted in Megakat City. Gradually, he made enough money to build them a more secure and safe hangar in the mountains like he'd always hoped to do.

The garage was closed and the hidden old hangar was sealed up so no one could find it. Chance banged around a bit, tested the new equipment Jake was forever inventing for the jet and its weaponry, spent a lot of time with Callista, frequently he could be found with his daughter tinkering around with Professor Hackle on some of his projects. He was content. Jake spent his time designing and splitting his time between their hidden hangar and his small place he bought to meet other inventors and fems.

In a dimension far away, a King mourned still for his lost consort. He went a little mad and waged war on his neighbors not caring if he died or not. His fury and sorrow knew no boundaries. Finally King Warkil had had enough and after a major battle killed Bloodnor and put him out of his misery. He put one of his high-ranking lords in command of Celestor Castle. Most of the present residents of the castle fled for other kingdoms the rest suffered under the brutal heel of Warkil.

fini


End file.
